


In the Zora Domain

by Saltiest fker in Hyrule (MeanQueen)



Series: Saving the Day [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bisexual Link, Demisexual/Demiromantic Sidon, Hanging Out, Link has thirsty thoughts, M/M, Slow Burn, courting, sidon has suitors and it is stressing him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanQueen/pseuds/Saltiest%20fker%20in%20Hyrule
Summary: Link's made it to the Zora Domain and has been starting to get an idea about the monster that is attacking its people.Sidon and Link share a few moments reminiscing.





	

 

         Link scrambled to keep up with Prince Sidon. The tall Zora’s legs, while short compared to his own body, were still as long as Link himself and his stride left Link in the dust, especially because the prince had a very _princely_ stride. But also these stairs were quite large and Link was quite small.

 

         The Zora Domain was a waking dream bathed in hazy blue light. The water radiated life-giving magic and everything was so beautiful. Link could hardly tear his eyes away from any structure they passed. And it was all such a pretty color that complimented some of the more warm-colored Zora’s skin extremely well. Like Sidon.

 

         Yeeaaah, Link often ended up finding his eyes back on Sidon. Even after twenty minutes of traveling with him, he was no less fun to look at! Of course, he _also_ meant watching his fish-tail head swish back and forth and watching his webbed toes spread out whenever he took a step, but also just… Link was lowkey thirsty, as he was sometimes with people he found especially attractive, and often caught himself staring at Sidon’s arms or something.

 

         While Link’s eyes skimmed over Sidon’s upper back for the billionth time, Sidon looked back over his shoulder at Link and cast him a surprised look, “Are you alright Link?”

 

         Link had been losing his breath trying to keep up, but he was fine and gave the prince a thumbs up.

 

         “Oh, I see what the problem is. Do not fret wonderful Hylian! I will slow down. Your first visit through the Zora Domain should be peaceful and leisurely so you can take it in. We’re nearly to the throne room.” And Sidon returned Link’s thumbs up.

 

 _Guided to my next mission by a handsome boy who is also a very nice boy,_ Link remarked again, still in disbelief. _And he let me ride on his back and wasn’t at all mad at me for cutting him with a sword. I wonder if that is the Zora demeanor?_ He gazed around at a few of the tall Zora they passed.

 

         They had such long and often muscular torsos, and tended to have black red or blue backs and then white bellies and faces. Almost all of them had pale golden eyes, like the Prince, and reflected light not unlike wolves. Did shark or dolphin eyes do that? Link had never heard it before, it they did.

 

         As he was admiring them while climbing the fancy stairs, he passed by an one of the shortest Zora he’d seen here yet, an especially adorable black-backed lady Zora with a set of abdominals that could rival some Gerudos! She reminded Link that, yes indeed, he could find girls attractive too. He just had such a strong preference for boys that he sometimes just went ahead and told people he was fully gay, but he was actually bi.

 

         The Zora girl raised an eyebrow at him as he passed, noticing his stare, and he glanced away then glanced back and he waved at her. _Whoops I’m weirding people out. I hope she has as good a day as she is pretty._

 

         “Alright Link!”

 

         Link spun back to Sidon and found that the prince had stopped and was kneeling down, pressing his hand against one of two big, shell-like double doors. Sidon continued to talk when he knew he had Link’s attention, “Here we are at my father’s throne room! I am very excited for him to meet you, but at the same time I am a little nervous.”

 

         Link leaned in, tilting his head in question.

 

         “Well, a few things. My father’s royal adviser Muzu is in there. He is also my teacher, and was also my sister’s. Muzu quite dislikes Hylians. He blames one for the death of my sister Mipha,” Sidon made a face at the door but it was so quick that Link didn’t really catch what kind of face it was. He was looking at Link again the next minute. “Also he is going to be asking you to risk your life to help us. I understand that is a huge favor to ask! I fully intend to help you and to also risk my life to make your life be less at risk!”

 

         Link chuckled and patted the prince’s shoulder, replying with, “That’s okay, Prince Sidon.”

 

         Their touch caught a lot of attention. Link saw many heads turn sharply towards them at the contact and even heard a few of the elders hissing hatefully. When he glanced at them, he saw their wide bright eyes darting between Link and Link’s hand on their prince’s shoulder.

 

         The Hylian pulled his hand back and clutched it to himself, a little embarrassed that it had garnered so much attention. He also couldn’t believe he touched a person again without asking. _What a bad habit. I’ve got to break that as soon as possible… especially around people I find cute._

 

         Sidon continued without paying them or the touch any attention, “No no, I absolutely want to help you take down whatever this monster is. You are very strong and very brave, and certainly any monster’s worst nightmare but I’d feel a lot better if I could accompany you just in case! Now come, let’s have this briefing.” He stood up and pushed that door open! It seemed to swing right open easily for him, but from all the creaking Link could tell it was heavy.

 

         There were only two Zoras in the room. It was a big open room, and the throne itself was in a pool. Muzu was an elderly black-backed Zora with a manta-ray head and the king himself, King Dorephan, was a goliath of a person! A whale! As close to literally as one could be without being literal!

 

         Dorephan cheered happily with a deep rumbly voice as the two entered, but Muzu instead gritted his teeth. “Oh hello, hello!” The king bellowed. “What do we have here?”

 

         “Father I have brought you a Hylian, and one who can fight!” Prince Sidon exclaimed enthusiastically, making a slashing gesture with his arm.

 

         Muzu’s eyes fell to Sidon’s new wound and to the sword at Link’s hip and a growl rose from his throat. “Hrrmph… My king. Take a look at the prince’s stomach. Do you see anything odd?” When the King squinted and hrrmmmed for a few moments too long, the old manta-ray nearly shrieked, “the boy’s BEEN ATTACKED! By someone with a slashing weapon! What enemy around these parts use a slashing weapon?! Nothing! But this here Hylian boy seems to be carrying a SWORD!”

 

         Link felt a large hand on his chest and it gently pushed him back, as Sidon stepped between him and Muzu. “Now I see why you might assume that to be what happened but…. I mean. I guess that’s what happened.” Sidon glanced back at Link, and Link gave him a completely baffled look.

 

_Do you not know how to lie, Prince Sidon??_

 

         “Well.. See… Errm” Sidon turned back to his father and Muzu, tapping his chin with his finger. “I surprised him?”

 

         Link leaned around Sidon to see the king making a face, dwelling on it. Eventually he made a little huff and chortled, “WELL I CAN SEE THAT HAPPENING,” and continued to boisterously laugh until Prince Sidon eased up and moved out of Link’s way. The king’s laughter died away at last and he smiled at Link. “Welcome to the Zoras Domain, young one!”

 

         Link waved, a little shy in the presence of the biggest person he had seen yet. Whoever Sidon’s mom was, surely he took after her because he looked nothing like his dad. But maybe he got parts of his personality. The old zora was also just so positive, like his son!

 

         ...He sure could stare though. Sidon didn’t really do that.

 

         King Dorephan’s staring lasted a long time before the king mumbled, “Is that… is that Link?”

 

* * *

 

         Link lay facedown on the royal guest-suite bed provided for him.

 

         His room was really lavish; It had rounded walls and a balcony that looked out over the water. The bed was really really big and sort of conch-shaped, and it was on a raised and carpeted stair. But even though his room was really nice, provided to him by King Dorephan himself after the _failed briefing_ , Link just wasn’t happy at all.

 

         Yep, failed. Dorephan got so overwhelmed with nostalgia and grief that the whole meeting had fallen to pieces. Apparently Link was a friend of his deceased daughter, Mipha, Sidon’s sister. Link just couldn’t comprehend it.

 

         What he did know was that there was one more person he had failed. One more person dead and others who were grieving all because he was too late, all because he was a bad hero who couldn’t save enough people.

 

* * *

 

         Two things Link hadn’t expected from the Zora domain: the amazing new lightning arrows and also the beautiful maze of a training area. This training area was so ideal for the quiet Hylian! It was like a garden but with plants that would normally only be found living among coral reefs--including actual coral! And there were dummies of all sorts scattered about the place, and every little area was secluded from other areas so many guards could train at once but still find privacy.

 

         Link nocked an arrow and aimed at the dummy’s head. _Zp!_ A perfect shot.

 

         “A perfect shot!”

 

         Ah, nevermind that privacy. But that was the very pleasant and welcomed voice of Prince Sidon so privacy be damned. Link looked around to see if he couldn’t spot the prince somewhere. Not over there. Or there. _Okay, where is he?_ Link finally looked up and saw the large red Zora standing on a thin and rail less bridge overlooking the area. Barnacles covered the bottom of the bridge, so Link hadn’t even known what it was before.

 

         He looked so regal up there! Unlike yesterday he wasn’t wearing as many medals of victory or deocarations. He could have been a simple Zora civilian. But that royal air to him really showed. What didn’t show nearly as clearly was that cut Link had given him. After just a night it was almost completely healed, nothing more than a fading scab. Maybe Zoras healed fast, but that healing drought Link had smeared all over his belly without asking and was still embarrassed about had surely helped speed the healing process up a little too.

 

         “You know, I’ve always really admired archers,” Sidon chuckled while Link was staring at him. “It always seemed like a rather frightening weapon to have, when I was a child. I always thought _'Well you can’t really defend yourself should your opponent actually reach you'._ And I laugh back at thoughts like them now. You can probably defend yourself with anything!”

 

         Link’s cheeks flushed at those last words. _I admire you too in that way... I've not been here very long and already know numerous tales about you defeating monsters using all kinds of weapons and crazy tactics.... But also in like the gay way? You’re so cute..._

 

         Sidon hopped down, landing just as close to Link as he had yesterday. This time Link didn’t swing any weapons at him, he just shook the red out of his face.

 

         Seeing Link shaking his head, Sidon mimicked him, swinging his sharktail head all around.

 

         Link was melting _. Sidon, you’re so cute?!_

 

         “Link you’ve been hitting every target that well?!” Sidon gasped when he saw all the other dummies. Every dummy had arrows in the bullseyes of their heads or hearts. There were a couple arrows that had flown right by the dummies altogether while Link was shooting while moving, but he didn’t feel the need to tell Sidon that. “My my, this monster doesn’t stand a chance at all.”

 

         Link nodded a bit bashfully. But yes, he was confident he could handle it. Or at least he had to pretend he could handle anything as long as any Zoras were around him. He didn't want to make them doubt their safety. But the reality was, he wasn't actually sure if he could. That briefing would really help.

 

         The prince made his way to one of the benches along the edge of this little training area and made himself comfortable there to watch Link train. “So, yesterday...” he mused aloud.

 

 _Yesterday I made your dad cry just by existing._ But instead Link said, “How’s your dad?”

 

         “He’s fine! He’s acting very happy and I think part of him really is overjoyed to see you again, Champion of Hyrule!” Link frowned hearing that new title. “He’s just really overcome by all the memories about you and Mipha together though. I know he loves to think about her and remember her but remembering those you have lost will always be bittersweet.”

 

         “Do you like remembering her?” Link asked and then loosed an arrow perfectly into another dummy.

 

         “Yes! But it’s not like how my father does, I was very small when Mipha was alive. It’s hazy and I wasn’t at the age when you could really know and understand another person very well.” Sidon was now staring up and off to the left, his eyes moving left and right just a tiny bit as he thought about something. “I think I remember you too.”

 

         The arrow Link let loose missed by a longshot, going into the water behind the dummy with a sad little _plip!_ The boy spun around, one eyebrow raised and his mouth open. _Oh..??_

 

         Sidon snapped his fingers, looking at Link with a more and more excited face, “You took me to the beach once with my sister! You even let me ride on your shoulders!”

 

_Okay, uh, I dunno how I feel about being really thirsty about you earlier now, um???_

 

         The prince smirked and narrowed his eyes a little with a teasing face, “But now look who's little. And now I’ve given _you_ a ride.”

 

         Link tried very hard to avoid thinking dirty thoughts at the vagueness of “ride” but to no avail. But now he also felt weird about it. _No use in overthinking it Link. And he’s like 104 or something so I’m fine. Besides, he’s also the prince so nothing’s gonna happen._ Link raised his bow to let loose another arrow towards the dummy he had missed a few moments earlier. He felt a little bad that he still couldn’t remember any of this, but he had been slowly regaining memories as he journeyed. Memories of the Zoras should return eventually too, and then he’d be able to reminisce with the zora king and prince. He really wanted to remember Mipha…

 

         When the arrow hit the target so dead-on that it split one of the older arrows, Link grinned and then looked back at Sidon to see if he’d seen it. The prince’s gasp confirmed, yes, he had, and it was even followed by a “Wow. You’re an incredible archer! I imagine it would be a very fun time going out and hunting with you sometime.”

 

         Ah, that praise. Link really couldn’t believe such a nice person existed.

 

* * *

 

         During take two of the briefing, two days after that first briefing during which Dorephan had been overcome by nostalgia, and Link had gotten all the information he needed. The Zora Domain was under a very strange threat indeed.

 

         While they were unsure if the threat was because of Calamity Ganon, they had still been told that their monster required a blessed Hylian to defeat it. It was useless for the Zora people to try, even if it was causing them mayhem. Specifically, this monster was stealing people. There were no bodies found; those that they suspected had been taken by it had vanished completely!

 

         Well, actually… there were bodies found, but not of any of the Zora people. The corpses of visitors who had been accompanying the missing Zoras when they’d disappeared had been recovered. A couple Gerudos, a Rito and even a Goron had washed up on the beaches looking terribly deformed. Whatever had killed them as a horrible, cruel creature…

 

         Knowledge of a monster like this… it really upset Link. He didn’t know what it was or if he could even fight it, as he’d never killed a powerful monster of the water before. And, there it was too: more proof that he was a bad hero. While he’d been dawdling and feeling bad about having let people from that last village die, people in the Zora domain WERE ACTUALLY DYING and there was nothing they could do but wait for Link!

 

         So far, Link had a few ideas, a couple of which he’d already discussed with King Dorephan:

 

 - One, he’d need to know where to find it, and planned to ask around the domain for more details. It sounded like the creature would come and go and appear in places where it could snatch a Zora quietly without any witnesses and then disappear again. But there had to be some kind of a method, right? Maybe if he heard more accounts of it, he could figure it out.

 

\- Two, he needed some means of getting to it. At first he was really stumped. Incredibly, Dorephan had the answer: magical water-breathing and swimming adornments. The zora people had the ability to magically imbue wearable items with their aquatic capabilities, but… it wasn’t always reliable. Their charms would deplete and the user would lose their abilities when it finally ran out, leaving them to suffocate or unable to swim nearly as strongly. They were small, very expensive, hard to make, and lasted such a brief amount of time non-zora were often told to save them for emergencies. Of course, this was an emergency for sure.

         

          Link paced up and down the halls of the Zora domain, thinking and thinking. Usually a monster didn’t require much thought but this one was so odd…

 

         * _Thud.*_ Link had walked right into someone.

 

         “Sor--”

 

         A growling Ugh followed by, “the Hylian again.”

 

         Link stepped back and saw that it was Muzu he’d bumped into. He resisted the urge to give Muzu a glare. He and a lot of the other Zora elders really despised Link. They despised Hylians in general, blaming them for the death of Princess Mipha.

 

         “Why aren’t you out killing our beast?” Muzu hissed as he hobbled past Link. “If you’re going to waste all of our time, especially the Prince’s time, then begone.”

 

         Link, turned and saw that he’d reached a dead end, so he frowned and followed along after Muzu, meaning to go around him and quickly leave. But Muzu’s hobbling head kept ending up in his path and made it hard for Link to pass.

 

         In front of them, a set of double doors swung open wide and out burst Prince Sidon!! He appeared to be extremely bewildered. He shut the doors behind him by leaning back into them, and then lowering his face to stare wide-eyed at his own feet.

 

         Muzu chuckled. “How was the courting this time, my prince?”

 

         “Ah, Muzu,” Sidon mumbled and looked up at him. Link could see that even though he appeared to be flustered like someone who was shy for receiving attention, he didn’t appear to be a happy flustered. Just confused. “I-I don’t get it? Courting is really strange. I don’t really think it’s for me...”

 

         “You’re the prince, it is basically only for you.”

 

         Sidon huffed and waved Muzu away, stepping away from the door. He began to head in the other direction, down the hallway but then he spun back around, and hissed, “Okay but I don’t know any of those suitors! They are… they are lovely, but I do not want to pursue anything with any of them. And you ask me to just let them try and court me, all at once? It is very overwhelming and I don’t really like it…”

 

         Link raised an eyebrow.

 

         “Oh, Link!” Sidon gasped when he spotted Link behind Muzu. “I am sorry my friend, I hadn’t realized you were present.” His discomfort melted away and was replaced by a grand and confident demeanor. But Link could tell that this time it was mostly a farce. “How was the briefing with my father?”

 

         “You’re being forced to marry?” Link blurted, still trying to wrap his head around the situation. He’d never heard of such a custom with the Zora before. It wasn’t that it didn’t make sense to him; Sidon was royalty and royalty tended to be very picky about who they married their children to. But, he’d just witnessed how uncomfortable it made SIdon and felt really bad for him.

 

         “Stay out of the prince’s business,” Muzu snapped.

 

         Sidon grimaced and gestured to come walk with him. Link scooted around Muzu and joined the tall Zora, shooting Muzu that glare he’d been withholding from earlier as they left.

 

         As they walked, Link looked up at Sidon with worry. Poor thing. That didn’t sound fun.

 

         Sidon was obviously thinking pretty hard about how to explain. “Not really 'forced' but... Uh, how do I explain this. In the ancient days, the Zora princesses and princes were encouraged to marry whomever they liked! But more often than not, they ended up brokenhearted and the kingdom would often have bad luck under their rule. But sometimes their love would accept. It didn’t matter if they were a zora or not. Even a Hylian could wed a Zora royal.” Sidon smiled down at Link which felt reassuring after seeing the man so uncomfortable earlier. “For instance, my sister. If she wanted to, she could have asked you to marry her and you could have ruled the Zora domain at her side.”

 

         Oh… Link’s eyes grew wide and he stared ahead, now unable to look at Sidon. Err, had that been the plan? _Was that what Mipha wanted? Now I really wish I could remember her._

         Sidon paused and then sighed, “But, for the last handful of generations, we only do that sometimes. Whenever there is only one heir to the throne, there is a collection of suitors selected by the Monarch to court the heir. The heir gets to choose one of them to be their spouse, and then they get married.”

 

         The two of them came to a window at the end of the hall at this end of the domain and Link heard tapping and looked down to see Sidon awkwardly trying to place his feet. _Yeah that sounds very awkward… I’m sorry Sidon._ Link offered the prince a reassuring smile and then a questioning thumbs up.

 

         Sidon raised his arm as if he were about to return Link’s gesture but instead he pursed his lips and gave Link the so-so gesture instead. After another glance out the window at the water, Sidon smiled down at Link and patted his head. “So, that briefing?”

 

         “Hm. I’m going to ask around,” Link answered. _This is a creature I feel like I need to investigate before I engage._

         “Ask around the Zora Domain, you mean? Ooh. Why don’t I accompany you. A lot of our elders,” Sidon cast a look down the hallway they came from, at the spot where Muzu had been standing earlier, “don’t like Hylians and would surely be rude to you if I’m not there.”

   
         Link accepted that offer by nodding up at him. On top of just genuinely enjoying the prince’s company--and Link hoped the prince enjoyed his too-- Sidon really helped get Link’s mind off that gnawing guilt he’d been having so much lately. _You are allllwaaays welcome to join me._

**Author's Note:**

> In this series I have decided that Link is Bisexual although he'll call himself gay from time to time when he's admiring boys.  
> Meanwhile Sidon is Demiromantic/Demisexual, aaay.
> 
> More on the way~


End file.
